Update:LS vs DS war campaigns 1.0.
The system: LS has a general in Tar Valon with a banner bearing a swirl of colors surrounding a white teardrop. DS has a dreadlord tactician with a banner bearing the ancient symbol of the Aes Sedai. Both rooms are no-channel and no-hide. Both sides' mobs have the anti-soloing with projectiles mobol. Both sides' mobs will aggro crossrace. To compensate for DS not having as many warding vs damage casting channelers, the DS 'general' is harder. Additionally, mobol has been added to the dreadlord tactician that will not go well for multibashing Gaidin, however, this mobol should not be in effect if there are DS pcs in the room. Objective: Turn in the enemy's banner to your side's general/ dreadlord. For LS: get the banner bearing the ancient symbol of the Aes Sedai and turn in to Tar Valon general. For DS: get the banner bearing a swirl of colors surrounding a white teardrop and turn in to the dreadlord tactician. The side who has turned in most enemy banners, wins. In addition to this, you will have to pk and gain Tarmon Gaidon points in order to be able to pay for changes in the long run. If your side is out of points, you will not be able to buy changes, even if you've won the campaign. Duration: Each campaign will last two months RL, after which an immortal will tally both LS and DS' score and post who the victor is. Winning/losing: We'll just do a plain score: the one with the most banners wins. If LS wins, the joint Borderguards will select the victors' change, if DS wins the Chosen will select their victors' change. For speed, it might be prudent to talk about potential changes prior to win/loss being announced. If any side wins with a difference greater than 200 banners, they can select two victors' changes, however, they will still cost Tarmon Gaidon points. Victors' changes: *Change the climate in one zone either south of Stronghold or north of Fal Dara. The climates go: Blight<>desert<>temperate. Cost: 1500 Tarmon Gaidon points. **E.g. if DS wins a round, they can opt to turn, say, Orchard (desert climate atm) into Blight climate. Would they win again, they can opt to turn Dark Forest into Desert, or Gap from desert into Blighted climate. Zones have to be adjacent to Blight for DS, adjacent to temperate for LS. E.g. no turning Blight temperate without first turning Winding and Gap temperate. Think natural expansion! *Change one room in a zone to no-hide, or no-ice or no-fire for 1000 Tarmon Gaidon points. Can be stacked to ultimately make it no-hide, no-ice and no-fire. Or undo previous change. 1500 Tarmon Gaidon points. *Change all Blighted trees and warped trees in a given northern zone into ancient trees or vice versa. Again, think natural expansion! 1500 Tarmon Gaidon points. If we reach a point where Tarmon Gaidon points are starting to run out, cost will be adjusted. The idea being that you have to get playerkills in order to secure an actual change taking place. Current climates: Ruined Keep: Blight Mountains: Blight Blight: Blight North Lockshear: Blight Stedding: desert Lockshear: desert Gap: desert Winding: desert Orchard: desert Wastelands: desert Dark Forest: temperate Forrested Borderlands: temperate West-dusty: temperate Dusty: temperate Fal Dara: temperate Blighted pass: Blight Swamp: Blight Vial zone: desert Ashen: desert Ridge: desert Twisted forest: temperate West Kandor: temperate Chachin: temperate Differences: No 2 qps per general death, as this 'war' will be permanent. No declarations, demands and counter demands, nor obviously the ability to negotiate. No war quests either. No scalp turn in function. -------------------------- (Mar 20 2019) Jan 2019 - LS changed Orchard from desert to temperate. Mar 2019 - DS changed Orchard from temperate to desert. May 2019 - DS changed Gap from desert to Blighted.